


The Lost Bet

by Tressimir



Category: Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland, アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gambling, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totori beats Mimi at poker, and has the perfect penalty in mind for her aristocratic friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Bet

Deep hazel eyes met steel-gray ones over the table, the sounds of the tavern in the background fading for the two young women seated in the corner. Mimi remained as impassive as she could while watching her companion and opponent’s face for the slightest hint of what she was thinking.

_She’s inscrutable. How did someone as klutzy and emotional as Totori develop such a perfect poker face?_ The noble frowned slightly as she watched Totori’s face remain more unchanging than stone. _There are only four hands better than mine. I have a sixty-percent chance of winning this hand, and this is the final one regardless – whoever wins this breaks the tie._ Placing her cards in view, she announced, “Flush.”

Totori nodded, more to herself than Mimi, then revealed her own cards and took a moment to enjoy the dismay on her friend’s face. “Full house. I win.” She smiled as Mimi’s face flushed, then leaned forward with one elbow on the table. “So, since we’re already adventuring together, we’re already pooling our funds.”

“I know.” Remembering her dignity that she always struggled to maintain, Mimi kept her voice clipped and tight, trying desperately to keep composed.

The alchemist’s smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk as she idly traced a circle on the table. “Well, what’s your stake? It’s not like you’re giving me cole, but I deserve something for winning.”

Mimi’s face was bright red by this point as she leaned across the table, hissing in a low voice so only Totori could hear, “It’s a penalty game, I know. Let’s just hurry back and get this over with.” Standing in a hurry, she barely waited for Totori to get up before rushing out the door with whispers following in her wake.

While in Arland, the two had been staying at the Schwarzlang manor and making trips to Atelier Rorona if alchemy was required. Mimi was on her own for the most part, meaning the two usually had the expansive estate to themselves – the servants tended to stay out of the way most of the time. “So, Mimi.” Totori’s voice was a cheerful singsong as she closed the door behind them. “What are we going to do?”

“Anything you want. You won, and judging by that insufferable smugness in your bearing you have something in mind that I’m not going to enjoy.” She was very glad that they were alone; Totori had some very inventive penalties that she’d subjected her to in the past.  
Totori’s response was to draw in close to Mimi’s back and softly state, “Oh yeah, I’ve got something in mind. Come on, Mimi.” Her lips brushed Mimi’s ear, making the noblewoman blush – from the proximity of having someone else so close, she futilely told herself. Without a choice, she allowed herself to be dragged off so she could be prepped for her penalty.

~~

“Grrr…” Mimi let out a growl of annoyance, about the only sound she could make with the gag strapped into her mouth. It was a ster metal ring large enough to keep her mouth open without paining her jaw, attached to two comfortable silkis straps that encircled the head and could be fastened at the back of the skull – it obviously had no practical use and seemed to be made specifically for being used as a gag. Totori had made an offhanded comment about her teacher’s teacher developing it.

With a bright smile and a blush on her cheeks, the alchemist gently stroked her lustrous black hair and down her back. To her chagrin, she couldn’t help notice just how soft her friend’s fingertips were against her bare skin – in addition to gagging her, Totori had stripped her down to her gloves and stockings. To top it off, an elegant goldstein collar lined with silkis was snugly fitted around her neck, complete with a platine tag with ‘Mimi’ inscribed dangling from it. Mimi didn’t know where Totori had gotten such a thing, assuming she’d simply synthesized the metals and cloth herself, but she was glad that if she had to be humiliated it would be with style.

“You’re so cute, Mimi!” Totori looked down at the noble who was currently down on her hands and knees, petting her again before attaching a cloth leash to a small ring on Mimi’s collar. “Let’s go for a walk, girl.” With a tug on the leash, she began walking off with the Schwarzlang heiress forced to crawl behind her, face still flushed with a combination of embarrassment and inexplicable pleasure.

Luckily for Mimi, the weather had been temperate and the air within the manor similar, meaning that her mostly-exposed body felt only a slight chill. Given that her only proper clothing consisted of her thigh-high stockings and elbow-length gloves, it was a small mercy while she was paraded through the halls by Totori like a prized pet. The route the alchemist chose was avoiding the areas where the servants were working, giving Mimi a sense of relief until they turned into a hall where a maid was dusting a hanging mirror. Stopping at the sight of Totori leading a leashed, gagged and nearly-naked Mimi, the maid hesitated for a moment before slowly asking, “Y-Young Mistress?”

“I beat her at a game of cards.” Totori immediately explained. “Since we’re adventuring partners, we never play for cole, but it’s a waste of time without a stake. So we play penalty games.” She tugged the leash lightly, bringing Mimi to her side while the young noble desperately worked her tongue to prevent herself from drooling thanks to the gag. Seeming to accept the explanation as just another facet of the deep friendship between the two girls, the maid simply returned to her work while Totori and Mimi passed by.

Totori had to repeat her explanation three times to a butler, a valet and another maid before they reached the kitchen, leaving Mimi’s face burning with embarrassment. Tying her friend’s leash to a leg of the stately dining table, the alchemist left for a moment while humming a cheerful song, soon returning with one of the Schwarzlangs’ cheaper ceramic bowls filled with water and setting it in front of Mimi. “We’ve been all around the manor by now. Have a drink, Mimi.”

Acutely aware that Totori was seating herself in the chair closest to the two of them, Mimi lowered her face and began lapping water through her gag. She felt her best friend’s soft fingers stroking up and down her spine as she lapped up the water, her face still burning, but somehow she was enjoying herself. There was something about Totori that made even the normally-frigid Mimi willing and, dare she even think, sometimes eager to submit to her when circumstances turned as they had that day. And so she left her embarrassment behind for the remainder of her belonging to Totori, happily lapping water from her bowl and moaning softly with delight as the alchemist petted her affectionately.

From rival to friend to romantic interest, it was quite surprising how Totooria Helmold had shifted positions in her mind. Surprising, especially to herself.


End file.
